Injection molding of plastic parts is important for many electronic products. However, especially when other components must be included entirely within an injection molded part, or have portions projecting from only one face of an injection molded part, process complexity is increased and additionally the equipment required to make the part is substantially more complex than is required, for example, to injection mold a package about a conventional lead frame, which includes portions projecting from either side of the mold. Prior art approaches suffer from lack of flexibility and either require pins, which are removed during the molding process, or a two-step molding process. When the moveable pin approach is used, it may leave openings that may require backfilling. It has been especially uneconomical and impractical to provide for inserts that do not extend to the surface of the molded part.
Thus, what is needed is a practical, economical method for holding an insert that is to be contained entirely within a molded component, particularly when the insert does not extend from one side of the molded part to another.